


Tarde (que socavó nuestro adiós)｜午后（侵蚀我们的告别）

by EnVienaHayCuatroEspejos



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Angst, Civil War: Casualties of War, M/M, Valediction
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 06:11:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9587321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnVienaHayCuatroEspejos/pseuds/EnVienaHayCuatroEspejos
Summary: 想象一次更亲密的私下会面。





	

他再次回到复仇者庄园是在一个黄昏。正值秋日，傍晚金光斜斜投下，道旁树木在光中变得朦胧，落叶声柔和得近乎怅惘，景物泛出沉醉之意。但他无心欣赏，只是贴紧围墙，竖起领子，压低帽檐，匆匆踩过一地黄叶。

翻进外墙并不艰难，他将盾牌举至身前，一步步深入屋内。宅子早已坍朽，木架崩坏，电缆断裂，他抬眼环视，那场爆炸留下的灼痕依然鲜明，好像一切都只是昨日。

“你好，史蒂夫。”

他闻声转身，星盾防备地举在胸前。托尼端坐在桌后，全副武装，他的面甲反出黄昏的光泽。

“很高兴你能来。”

 

他仍然记得一个吻。它发生在病床之上，一次人工呼吸之后。

托尼躺在床上，一只手臂插满针头，皮肤上依然残留着感染造成的斑痕。而他坐在床边，攥着托尼垂下的另一只手，低头望着他半睁的蓝眼睛，心中恼怒和爱意参半。

“我真不知道该感谢你还是痛骂你。”

“这个嘛，”托尼回答道，声音因毒气的损伤粗砺嘶哑，但在他耳中如此动听，“你可以两样都不选，就只过来吻我。”

史蒂夫从善如流。他将掌心贴住托尼颊侧，轻柔地覆上他的嘴唇。

“为我们成功生还干杯！”托尼含糊不清地咕哝，握起拳头碰了碰史蒂夫的手，而史蒂夫忍不住在他嘴里微笑。

“别再试图为了救我谋杀我的男朋友了。”

 

“他们修好了纪念雕塑。”

托尼把石雕指给他。他们走到花园里，庭院荒废已久，泥土绵柔，腐殖质的气味在鼻端浮动。他抬眼顺着托尼手指的方向看去，望见一片秋叶旋转坠下，落在他雕像的肩头。

索尔、浩克、珍妮特、汉克、托尼和他。史蒂夫试着去追忆年轻时的日子，不甚清晰，但又分外温柔，好像隔着毛玻璃凝视一幅画。他情不自禁地微笑了，暂时忘掉眼前急急迫近的灾祸。

“那是段多好的日子啊。”

“是啊，”史蒂夫仍然凝望着雕像，那时钢铁侠的面甲有两个有趣的小尖角，“我从冰里出来，在这个时代什么都没有，而你给了我栖身之所。”

他们默契般地停住了，没有再往下说。他们的昨日是花园里的纪念石雕，今天却只像屋里那张碎裂的相片。

 

他对一件小事耿耿于怀：他的牙刷还在托尼那儿。

制定战略的间隙他的脑子里会突然冒出那支牙刷，蓝色塑料细柄，防滑设计，柔软的波浪形刷毛，它孤独地依靠在镜面上，散发出稀薄的留兰香味。倒不是因为它多贵，或多有纪念价值，实际上他去任何一家便利店都能买到替代品，只是一旦他想起那支牙刷，他就会想起更多他没能带走的东西：放在托尼柜子里的衬衫，摊在床头的只翻了三分之一的茨威格，诸如此类。他还会想起那天他走得匆匆，没能和他认真告别。

“得走了，”他坐在床边，回头看向托尼，“神盾紧急呼叫。”

天光未亮，昏黄夜灯里他的爱人半睡半醒，手指攀上他的手腕，嘟囔着：“让他们见鬼去。”而他只是倾身吻他的脸。

“很快回来。”

他保证道。

那天黄昏他从浮空母舰上纵身跃下，那天夜里他想同枕共眠时托尼在 **对他** 盘算些什么？再过许多天他自问，托尼 **想过** 要同他商量法案吗？没有回答的问题像没有鹄的箭。

而如今他宁愿认为托尼 **本来** 打算和他谈谈， **本来** 想留住他。这个想法同样无处求证，但他宁肯这样想。

 

史蒂夫已经忘了开始查看备用频道的缘由。收到托尼的消息出乎他意料，他也的确怀疑过这条短讯是否像“化工厂爆炸需要救援”一样，是个专按他弱点设置的诡计。但他还是赴约了。

他走进屋里时托尼对他说：“我担心你以为这也是个圈套。”

而史蒂夫只是回答：“不，你不会的。不是在这。”

很难说他相信的到底是什么，老友交情，枕边爱语，作为复仇者共享的回忆，或只是托尼不会变到那种程度。至少他没有下错注，托尼没有欺骗他——起码这一次没有。

但他仍然察觉到感情腐坏的征兆，好像夏天没有冰冻的一只苹果。当辩论开始变成争吵，他们翻出所有陈年旧账，尽情捅向彼此的软肋。

“你想要的总是胜过任何事。这是个我在许多酗酒者身上都见过的特质。”

“没错，我都忘了。你的父亲是个酒鬼，不是么？”

“我很惊讶你还记得我告诉过你。你那次可醉得不轻。”

“这说得通。现在很多事情都说得通了。”

托尼的声音苦涩而饱含失望。有那么一秒钟他反省自己是否说得太过，走得太远，但新的烦乱涌起，像一股波浪重新将他淹没。

他们的谈话毫无建树。他试图转身离开，丢弃这次会面好像一团揉皱的废纸而当托尼搭住他的肩膀他说：

**“把。你的手。挪开。”**

他看见托尼退后一步，面部肌肉轻微地扭曲，像是受伤，也像是暴怒难抑。

 

从前他总是信任托尼，他相信他没有犯下杀人罪行，相信他并非因为再次酗酒而在联合国大会上失控。但在化工厂的冲天火光中托尼说想要谈谈，他却没有听信。

倒不是说他认为自己有错——是托尼先设计暗算了斗篷和法师，要论背信也轮不到他——但是有时他难免会疑惑：究竟发生了什么？他们何以至此？

也许是时局变了。战争改变人们——他经历二战，对此再清楚不过。

 

他扔掉盾；托尼卸去盔甲。除了原始的厮打他们什么也不思考。他把托尼按在满是建筑碎片的地上，想要狠狠打断他的每一根骨头但同时又不想这么做。他感到愤怒，如一头困兽，愤怒于无计可施，愤怒到心口疼痛。

他憎恨那金色的内甲，它阻隔了他仇人 _（爱人）_ 皮肤的温度。

“卸掉它。”

他听见自己嘶声道。托尼在他身体底下瞪视他，蓝眼睛里跳动着同样的暴躁、烦乱，像烈火舔舐玻璃。

金色倏地收进骨缝里。

史蒂夫瞬间动作起来：他抬手揪住男人的黑发，咬上他的嘴唇和喉咙。他的膝盖粗鲁地撞开托尼的双腿，顶上他的性器。肾上腺素和荷尔蒙的混合作用已经让它勃起，他屈身碾磨，使它变得更硬，而托尼带着残余的愤怒夹紧他的身体。

“操你的，”托尼在他齿间骂道，“操你的，史蒂夫，你这个自以为是、冥顽不灵的幼稚鬼——”

他在彼此撕咬的吻里尝到血味，分不清它属于谁。他们同样怒火冲天，像两条头狼彼此缠斗。

“你呢？”史蒂夫反问，他沉重的呼吸喷在托尼的鼻翼上，“你罔顾他人就因为你他妈觉得自己一定是对的，你只在乎你的目标，不在乎它会伤害别人，任何人，哪怕是你自己，而你还一副殉道者的模样——告诉我，走到这一步你都毁掉了什么？”

捕捉到那一秒的瑟缩是很容易的，在那一句话中他所紧扣的人变得脆弱，像一片碎裂的陶瓷。但史蒂夫沉浸于愤怒。

“我？”托尼的嗓音干涩模糊，“你应该问问 **你** 毁掉了什么。”

 

在最深处他明白他们一半的指责都荒诞无稽。为了找到出口他们竭尽全力：他坚持到底，托尼殚精竭虑；他选中一条道笔直向前，而托尼试遍所有的弯路。但他们谁也没挑起这场战争，同样地，谁也无法让它停下。

“告诉我，”托尼问他，那滴泪水在他脸上像一道无法修补的裂纹，“我该做什么才能让它停下？”

他不知道。他多么希望他能作出正确的回答。

 

“停止吧。”他最终说道，像是妥协，“我没想把这搞得私人化。”

他们的对话在花园里就开始脱轨：人们在你身边感到有缺陷，托尼如此指控，你有意无意在利用这一点。而他反击道，到头来你想要的总是第一位的。解决问题的尝试总是滑向人身攻击。对问题他们都束手无策，而愤怒无处可去。

“哈。”托尼干笑，“我以为这就是一次‘私人’谈话——从我们把舌头伸进对方的嘴里开始。”

有几秒钟他们就那样对峙着，他的手臂撑在托尼耳边，托尼的手指悬停在他的发间。他们隔着几公分盯着对方的眼睛，额上有汗，唇边有血。

“你刚刚是讲了个笑话吗？”

良久他问。而托尼露出一抹嘲笑（笑得相当难看，但他自己并不知道）。

“你觉得那是个笑话？”

不需要更多反问了。他吐出叹息，俯身再次落下一个吻，这次缱绻而情意深重，如同往昔他们在床头的每一次亲吻。而托尼以同等的轻柔回应了他，带着薄茧的手指滑进他的鳞甲之下。

“我们之前都在做什么？”

他问道，疲倦而受伤。

“我不知道。”托尼回答，牙齿轻轻咬住他的喉结，“但别再说话了。”

于是他闭上嘴。

 

他打开托尼，进入他，听着他爱人 _（仇人）_ 的呼吸扑在他耳边如同潮水，看着那双蓝眼睛在射精的一瞬燃烧，然后破碎。

没有人说话，屋中阒寂无声，于是他听见他们的心跳在拥抱间紊乱地交缠，像笼中一对垂死的鸟。

 

……他有一枚盘算着但还没真正购得的戒指，在孤身一人的夜里他有时会梦见它，银辉闪烁，中央钢蓝像一粒星火。

Omnia vincit amor.他没有学过拉丁文，但他听过这句脍炙人口的话：“爱战胜一切”。

不对，他在心里反驳，爱会败给很多东西。

 

托尼在他颈窝里呼吸。当热潮散去，他们无意识交握的手指变得生硬。托尼先松开了手；接着他收回了胳臂。

 

他们离开时外面下起了雨。那是一场太阳雨，夕阳半沉未沉，云霭金红，而细雨在辉煌的黄昏中落下。他们在老宅破败的门口站了一会，望着雨水降下，水线折出温柔的夕晖。

“再见。”

托尼说，没有看史蒂夫。

“再见。”

史蒂夫回答。

 

接着他们离去，背朝着背，步入雨水和黄昏，步向坎坷歧路。

 

FIN.


End file.
